


Blade of Ice

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: They whisper of a man, a knight, with a sword made of ice. Its blade able to cut through flesh and stone alike, searing anybody who dared to touch it. They whisper of a hero who wields a sword of ice and the blessing of the fae alike. The winter has kissed him, yet his heart is the heart of a man, hot and fire and love.





	

There are always whispers around the fire. Story and lore, verse and song. Sometimes they whisper of love, more often they whisper of war. They whisper of the fair folk, tales passed down from father to child, from traveler to traveler. From beggar to knight.

They whisper of a man, a knight, with a sword made of ice. Its blade able to cut through flesh and stone alike, searing anybody who dared to touch it. They whisper of a hero who wields a sword of ice and the blessing of the fae alike. The winter has kissed him, yet his heart is the heart of a man, hot and fire and love.

They whisper of his story.

\--

If it wasn’t for his horse shying at the dark undergrowth next to the steep path he might have missed the slightly parted branches altogether. He halted the mare and guided her to a nearby tree; she would maybe wander a little but was surely bound to return to their meeting point.  
The knight pushed his way through the undergrowth and felt the presence before he heard a silent flutter of wings. The deer’s path lead to a small clearing, a wild yet tiny stream gurgled over darkened stones, birch and hazel hung their thin branches lazy over the water. It was not late in the day, yet here the light was devoid of any color, greys and blues blending into each other. Even the grass and moss was of a darker color than it was before he entered the shrubbery.

They body of the fairy stood out even starker due to the grey light. Long and pale limbs lay scattered in the grass, the skin glowing as if moonlight had descended to earth. Before the knight could make out anything more his eyes were drawn to two pairs of translucent wings, not unlike a dragonfly’s wings. Their shimmer caught his essence and he found it hard to avert his eyes.  
Upon the sound of his arrival the wings fluttered harder and the blond head turned towards him. Green glass stared at him blankly and empty from beneath golden strands of hair. Like the wings his lids fluttered, fighting to stay awake.

The reason for this, of course, was the blood.  
Even more prominent than the silver glow of the fairy’s skin was the violent crimson that stained his leg and the leaves beside him.  
A rusty trap wrung its ugly claws around his limb, breaking the delicate light and allowing the red to take its place.

As the knight knelt down in front of the fairy, the creature doubled his effort to get away from him. Breathing heavy and eyes clouded with wrath, the song of its wildly fluttering wings sounded like bells in the human’s ear.  
Cautiously he extended an arm, but halted as he saw the sharp claws of the fair one curling in response.

“Here to claim your price, Hunter?” he seethed at him through gritted teeth. The knight’s blood turned cold as the voice reached his ears.

“I’m no hunter, fae.”

“Yet you are a human, nonetheless.”

“I am.”

“If you have it in your heart you would kill your prey fast.”

Somehow the fairy had managed to prop one elbow before his powers left him again.

“I’ve heard many stories about the power of your folk. What rendered you this powerless?”

“It’s the iron.” The fairy dragged the last word, head lolling back, exposing an all too vulnerable neck. His eyes rolled up and it was very silent for a time.

“The iron is the concentrated power of the earth, too much for creatures of nature like us. It’s a thing of you humans, too cold, too hot. It’s stripping us bare.”

“I understand. I will free you from it.”

The next word comes after a pause. “…why?”

“I told you, I’m no hunter. And I do not see how a fairy makes a good prey.”

He oh so slowly lowered his open hand on the entrapped leg. The glowing skin was cold, as if he was touching freshly fallen snow. The fairy hissed in pain as his fingers brushed the iron teeth of the trap.

“Stop it right there, stranger.” The voice was as ugly as the men. “It’s not nice to meddle with the catch of others.”

The knight turned to face the hunters. “This is your trap?”

“It is, isn’t it?”

He threw the fair one a calculating look. They both knew about the rules of the forest, the rules of the Hunt. You never know when you end up as the prey yourself. May it be a man caught in the Wild Hunt or a fairy entrapped by iron fingers of men.

“And besides, it wouldn’t do you any good to free that one. Vicious little biests. Free it and it will eat your heart. Best to have it tamed with iron.” The fairy gasped silently as a cruel looking rusty chain wound its way from the hunter’s back. The wings twitched in panic and fear, but their strength was at its end already.

“Is a fairy such a good catch? There’s plenty of game in this woods.”

“The king pays a nice prize for any fae he can get his hands on.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask me, buddy. He likes to watch them, for fun.”

Fun, on the other hand, was no part of the Hunt. And with this the knight’s gaze darkened.

“I claim your game, hunter. I will free this fae and you are best advised to take your distance.”

“Are you fucking nuts?”

 “No creature should live in chains.” With that he drew his sword. Beneath him the fairy jerked violently at the suddenly exposed glimmering iron. He withered in obvious pain, foam starting to ooze out of his mouth.   
It took no more than a few strikes and the hunters were sent to the dirt. He turned to face the fae.  
His wings were now lifelessly hanging over the bare back, the body wincing spastically, sharp claws cramped together.

The knight caught the fairies eye and put the sword deliberately into the earth. The spasm slowed down.  
He once again knelt down beside the trap and put his hands on them.

“Don’t! It will kill you as well!” But the hunter’s words were not heard. He yanked hard und freed the creature.

And suddenly it was winter.

The world went white; a violent wind enveloped him and bit into his skin. The Cold crawled over him like snakes, into his limbs and bowels, rendering him useless and motionless. Ice formed on his clothes and he felt the tears freezing in his eyes.  
The cries of the hunters reached his ears.

‘ _Don’t kill them_ ,’ he thought, because his tongue would no longer do as he wished.

“No? But they did trap me,” the voice was around him, crawling into his skull and numbing it with its cold.

“Feeble human, do you think I would grant you a wish if you saved my live?” Suddenly he was in front of him, the blizzard part of him as he was part of the storm. Searingly cold hands crawled around his neck, grasping his head as they forced him to gaze into those unforgiving green eyes. The touch of skin to skin burned into his soul and he felt scars forming.

‘ _No_.’

“Then why?”

‘ _No creature should live in chains._ ’

His vision was failing him, darkness crept over the edges. He heard the smirk more in the cruel chuckle; he couldn’t see it anymore.

“You are despicable, human.” And suddenly there were lips on his, if possible even colder than anything he’d ever felt before. They forced the Breath of Winter deep into his lungs and soul.

The cold stopped for him.

Light crawled back into his eyes and he saw the fairies grin. Needle teeth showed in an inhuman smirk. Slowly the fae extended its arm and buried it deep into his breast. No blood oozed out, but the knight felt a grip around his heart. Desperately he grabbed the arm made of moonlight.

‘ _This shall not be your prize, Fair One, this is my gift._ ’

The grin of the face of the other grew even more as he drew his hand back, but it lost all of its malice in the progress.

“It’s not as if I could freeze something like this anyway. Too much fire in your heart, knight.”

The fairy danced away a few paces through the air, just to stop before him again. Slender fingers caressed frost burned cheeks, leaving icen flowers in their wake.

“But you are mine know, knight. This is what you get from meddling with the Spirits. You are my envoy and my knight, you will do as I will call and I shall treasure your gift for eternity.”

The wind stopped, the sun shone again. It was the bird’s song that pulled his mind back. Experimentally he clutched his fingers. They were stiff and as he exhaled he saw fog.  
The hunters started to moan, but they were no longer of his concern. The knight turned around for his sword but found its blade replaced by a glimmering blade of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my little drabble.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I've always seen a Fairy Yuri as a force of nature clad in a beautiful skin.  
> And Otabek... well Otabek is best at being himself <3


End file.
